coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3164 (24th December 1990)
Plot Alma moves back to her flat. She tells Mike that she knew about his affair ages ago but couldn't face it. He tells her that he's sorry. Marie and Jamie arrive at No.5. Curly tells Vera not to phone him at his parents'. Alma refuses to tell anyone about the split and resigns herself to a lonely Christmas. On the way to the WARTS dinner, Alf's car breaks down. He calls Kevin out to the roadside. Ivy doesn't approve when Marie goes out on the town for the night. Curly and Kimberley have dinner with the Taylors. Mrs Watts phones Brenda Taylor and tells her Curly and Kimberley are not spending Christmas with her. Kimberley breaks down. Kevin tows the Robertses to the dinner. Kimberley confesses to her parents that she and Curly are booked into a hotel. Curly is thrown out when the Taylors accuse him of seducing their "little girl". Sally goes into labour on her own. Don takes her and Liz to the hospital in his cab. Alf blames Audrey for the breakdown as he gave her money to have the car serviced which she spent on shopping. Kevin has to abandon the Robertses to go to the hospital. Jack buys a dog, Boomer, from Bert Latham for Vera's Christmas present. Liz delivers the baby in the back of the cab on Rosamund Street. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Desmond Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth Guest cast *Marie Ramsden - Joy Blakeman *Jamie Ramsden - Alexander Graham *Mrs Taylor - Marlene Sidaway *Mr Taylor - John Jardine *Bert Latham - Dave Dutton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe *Bettabuy - Staff canteen *Mr and Mrs Taylor's house - Living room and hallway *Two city roads, unknown locations Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jack has some last minute preparations for Christmas and comes up with the ideal present for Vera. Don Brennan thinks he has finished work for the festivities, but with two babies due this Christmas, he could be wrong. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,340,000 viewers (9th place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1990 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD